


Dearest In The Dark

by BuckyBarnes8999



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Cock Mutilation, Feels, Intersex, M/M, Other, Self-Mutilation, Silent Hill 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: Valtiel is so full of despair. It calls out it's lament and summons the only being to give succor.
Relationships: Pyramid Head/Valtiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Dearest In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> It's graphic, you've been warned, read the tags.

It barely rested and when it did it was usually on some ceiling or wall, contorted, inhuman. Its purpose wasn't so single minded as it seemed. It just liked staying on task. it savored the feeling of satisfaction it got for a job well done. Turn valves, maintain the complex machinery. Guide _her_. 

But now it rested and as it rested it's heart ached. Perhaps that was the reason it did rest. To feel. But it's feelings were always as contorted as it's body. They never came if it remained on task, it's internal workings were a mask of numbness and focus. As dead as the machinery it worked with such skill.

As it lay between rusted, slick pipes on the ceiling it keened a cry of despair. It was almost supernaturally high in pitch, coming from somewhere on its leather-like face.  
Somewhere on the pulled taught, laced up skin of it's head.

This lament was the clarion call for only one. All other monsters, misshapen beasts, abominations, fled from this sound. Not for fear of it's maker but for fear of the one it called. 

Metal screeching on metal drove lying figures, bubbled nurses, everything away.  
Heavy footsteps, burdened by the weight of the impossible weapon it dragged echoed.  
The keening grew louder, almost sounding like a cacophony of mixed sobs, wails of despair. More than one voice rising in pitch to depict it's utter, soul wrenching despair.

There was nothing in heaven or earth or the hell between that made The Red Pyramid feel anything but lust. Lust for carnality in all its forms, blood, flesh, the feeling of flesh surrendering to him. The feeling of blood rushing over his knife. The feeling of it on his skin, even the feeling of it leaking from him as one of his victims got a lucky shot in. It was all mounting pleasure for him.  
Sometimes, when he was alone, he would drag his Great Knife against his flesh and moan out his pleasure. Sometimes he would press it between his thighs and rut against it's rusted, blood caked surface. His cock always healed, always. Why would it not? It was more his tool than the Great Knife, the Knife was his burden.

He was impossibly well muscled, cut and defined, a perverse God's wet dream made into deadly form. His flesh was a masterpiece of overlying scars and where the skin was untouched it was pale and smooth and beautiful. 

As soon as he had heard that sound, the one that vibrated inside his helmet, making him nearly dizzy, he'd dropped the Lying Figure he'd been pursuing for the last hour and immediately made his way toward the sound's source. 

Yes, nothing made The Red Pyramid feel anything but lust--- except Valtiel.

The mixture of sounds, Valtiel's lament and the scraping screech of The Great Knife on the metal floor was deafening. 

The room Valtiel was perched in was circular, a huge boiler sat at it's center, reaching up toward the at least thirty foot ceiling. Pipes branched off from the main body of the boiler and steam hissed at intervals. 

The Red Pyramid felt along the wall with one gloved hand. He knew Valtiel was in here. He knew because he could _feel_ it as well as hear that this room was the epicenter of sound. 

The Red Pyramid made a frustrated sound and threw his Knife to the floor. The resounding clatter echoed sharply as Valtiel grew silent. 

It descended the wall, slowly at first. Then it's movements became frantic as it hurtled down toward The Red Pyramid. It halted, several feet above him on the wall, it's strange, fused hands came to rest on either side of that cold, rusted helmet.  
Slowly, slowly, it's forehead rested on the peak of the helmet. 

The Red Pyramid was breathing hard, it echoed hollowly in the helmet. He held his sculpted arms out and Valtiel crawled into them.  
The smaller of the pair pushed the left side of it's head up under The Red Pyramid's helmet. Not a thing anyone ever had dared do. Only Valtiel.  
Here was it's mouth, perched high on the left side of it's head. Somehow it always had known where to find the most human parts of the inhuman torture scene that was under that helmet. It's own deformed lips met with The Red Pyramid's own, plush, warm and shapely. The tongue though, the tongue was thick and absolutely inhuman. It tasted like blood and it surged into Valtiel's mouth with an eagerness only just tempered by the raw emotion that The Red Pyramid could not name.  
Valtiel felt it slide past it's lips probing deep but it did not pull back from those lips even when the depth became uncomfortable. It's hands clutched onto that helmet, keeping them locked together.  
The tongue slowly withdrew but The Red Pyramid kept Valtiel wrapped in his arms, letting it have it's turn kissing, probing with its own thin tongue. 

His hands trailed up and down it's arms, it's chest. Fingers played along it's jaw, ghosted over where the mouth should have been, now just a wrinkle of misshapen flesh. 

He wished he could see it. Wished he could look on this being that made him feel so different from the day to day barrage of single minded need.  
Not that he didn't feel need for it. He did. It was just on a different scale, a different meaning was behind what he felt for it. He couldn't name it, he couldn't grasp the words that danced just out of reach in the edges of his consciousness. 

He felt like he was _made_ for this. Made to comfort Valtiel. 

When at last Valtiel ducked it's head back from under the helmet, The Red Pyramid wanted to pull it back. Wanted it to keep on kissing him. He stayed his hand however in favor of letting his fingers slide up over it's mouth, wet from their kissing. He could feel the wetness even through his gloves.  
Valtiel's hand slipped up and under the helmet, feeling the human jawline, strong and angular, felt where the helmet was fused to flesh, where it practically bisected his face, where it hooked up his nostrils, all rusted metal and pain. Its pinkie finger wedged itself under the helmet sliding along ropey scars and tortured flesh. Its fingertip brushed along an eyelid, a tear wet the tip of it's finger.  
It had found this little niche in the otherwise perfect fusion of metal and flesh, long ago. It longed for The Red Pyramid to be able to see, it longed for appraising looks. Eyes he imagined were blue, or perhaps a deep honey. Yes. Deep honey eyes.  
Though Valtiel itself had no eyes to speak of, it could see, through some unnatural force it could see. 

The Red Pyramid carried it now, carried it to the room that was supposed to be it's bedchamber. Strewn with old paper, tattered magazine pages, old IV bags and ripped up sheets, it looked more like a nest than a bedchamber. But The Red Pyramid didn't know that, all he knew was that it smelled like Valtiel and that smelled like --- like what? Home? Peace?  
Those concepts were unfamiliar to him.  
He tried pushing the thoughts from his mind as he eased Valtiel down onto the pile of sheets.  
Valtiel lay back, looking at him, he was so impossibly tall and muscular. Just perfection. 

It made it's knees weak when The Red Pyramid began to undo his apron. It had seen the way he behaved with others, just twitching his apron to the side to free his aching length. Not for Valtiel. There was decorum here. The Red Pyramid stripped himself of the stained garment and laid it aside.  
Valtiel reached out and slid it's hand over his absolutely ripped abs. It felt every curve and dip as though it were the first time. 

The Red Pyramid was gentle, so shockingly gentle when he reached out to free Valtiel of it's own simple garments. He knew there were laces and straps that were a part of it's body. He had to be careful. He had to. 

Valtiel made a sound almost like a gasp when it was entirely exposed. It's cock stood proudly, and just below that was a delicious slickness. The Red Pyramid knew to avoid it's temptation. He knew it loathed this part of it's anatomy. He had made the mistake only once, only once had he slipped a finger inside that hot wet place. 

He didn't see Valtiel for months after. He'd brought it gifts, offerings piled outside its door. Medical supplies, engine oil, grease. Piles of sheets from the hotel. Every magazine and newspaper he could find. 

It had been in the middle of the night when Valtiel came to him in his own dark hole. Those hands sliding over his helmet affectionately. That night was the first time The Red Pyramid ever remembered crying. It hurt. The way his face pulled at his helmet, the tears, stinging as they seeped into fresh wounds.  
Valtiel has found the niche that night, tears had escaped from somewhere. And it just followed them to the source. 

Now in the humid yet somehow cold air of Valtiel's chamber, The Red Pyramid gently pumped his hand over it's cock.  
It twisted in the tattered pile beneath it, deformed hands fisting paper and fabric alike.  
After but a few moments, it was bucking up into The Red Pyramid's hand. It's own shaking hand came to grasp his wrist, stilling him until the fingers released it.

It was The Red Pyramid's turn to be shocked to utter stillness. His hand was guided lower til it came to rest on that tight little entrance.  
Valtiel pressed his hand against itself, communicating without words. 

It wasn't like a woman's anatomy at all. It was as though the seam of Valtiel's balls had fused to his pelvis, a testicle was on either side of the tiny opening. Slowly, The Red Pyramid slid his index finger around the entrance. That's all it was big enough for, a single finger.  
When the digit slid inside, Valtiel arched just slightly. The passage ended abruptly, there was no cervix to bump into, just slick flesh.  
He curled his finger as he drew it back out.  
The sensation was far too much for Valtiel. It contorted it's body, turning over first it's torso then it's hips as it scrambled to crawl backward. 

At first The Red Pyramid thought Valtiel had fled again. There was an ache in his chest at the thought. 

Valtiel only needed to compose itself, calm down from that searing pleasure.  
Soon it was cautiously approaching The Red Pyramid again, hands sliding along his helmet, reassuringly.  
He pulled Valtiel close to him, hugging it to his chest. His hips rolled and Valtiel made that almost-gasp sound again.  
The weight of The Red Pyramid's cock against its own always reminded it of how truly massive it was. It was a tool crafted for punishment, covered in thick scars. 

The worst I the scars looked like his cock had been split in two lengthwise and had healed back on its own. Of course that's what had happened, and at The Red Pyramid's own hand.  
It had seen him, in the dark, enraptured in pleasure as it happened. He fucked up against that wicked Knife he carried til his motions had him sawing through his aching flesh, blood and cum had gushed over the blade and the wanton moaning was so loud, Valtiel could feel it vibrating in it's bones. 

Now all it wanted was that huge member inside.  
It made to lay back again and it was allowed to. It's legs came up and wrapped around The Red Pyramid's waist.  
It wasn't expecting prep, it never expected it but The Red Pyramid always gave it.  
This particular time that long tongue slid out and between it's cheeks. It surged inside and Valtiel arched. The burn was good, the stretch was amazing, the gentle taper of the tongue was perfect for this purpose. It was so dripping wet, it was so thick. 

Valtiel was making little noises from deep in it's chest. Not vocalizing any words, it wasn't capable of that but it made it's need and pleasure known. 

It's ass was dripping thick saliva by the time The Red Pyramid withdrew his tongue and moved his cock into position. 

Valtiel's legs pulled him closer, it was aching for want of him.  
It sank in slowly but surely. The stretch was more than that of the tongue but it was so, so, good. 

When he bottomed out The Red Pyramid pressed his hand to the abdomen of the skinny creature beneath him. His fingers probed at the flesh. Yes. Yes, he could feel his cock buried deep inside. 

He kept his hand there as he began to buck into Valtiel, feeling the shifting of its insides as they made room for him. 

Valtiel was keening again, but this time it was a sound of pleasure. It rippled through The Red Pyramid's skin, made his brain feel fuzzy. 

His pace was gruelling, perhaps a mannequin would have broken by now but not Valtiel. Valtiel was made of stronger stuff, Valtiel, it thought, perhaps, was made for just this. It was certainly when it felt the most complete. 

Pleasure was crashing over both of them in waves. The Red Pyramid realized he actually cared about Valtiel's pleasure. It was evident in the way he gripped it's cock and pumped it along with his motions. 

Valtiel felt like a puddle beneath this monstrous man. There was a concept flickering in and out of its mind, a vague word it couldn't place. It knew it had read it before, read it in one of the water damaged pulp novels The Red Pyramid had brought. 

Their mutual release was building. It could the huge cock within twitching violently. A little squeeze of it's legs on his waist was the permission The Red Pyramid needed to go faster, harder, slapping flesh on flesh loudly.  
A moan was ripped from his lips, desperately human sounding, muffled by the helmet. 

Valtiel was cumming. It couldn't help it, it was spilling it's seed with a high screeching sound. 

Love.

That was the word.

Love!  
It's brain screamed it while his mouth could not. His consciousness whited out.  
The Red Pyramid had filled it, so full it surged out of its ass in a tidal wave, dripping from around the cock slowly going limp inside. They both panted. 

The Red Pyramid knew no rest though now more than ever he craved it. He just wanted to pull the skinny creature to himself and curl around it, to sleep. His helmet prevented any of that. There was no position he could lay in, there was no way he could rest it against anything without it digging painfully into his flesh, into his brain. 

Valtiel's hands went under the helmet again, it knew it wasn't sweat that had dripped from beneath it.  
The Red Pyramid's shoulders shook as Valtiel's hand followed the trail of his tears up and under the little flaw in the helmet.  
There was so much comfort in feeling that small finger wiping at his sightless eye, wiping at the tears. 

Valtiel found itself wishing it could read that cheesy pulp story to him, wished it could vocalize it's feelings. Wished it could give form and meaning to what it knew The Red Pyramid felt too. 

It loved him. It was painful yes, painful that they were what they were. Painful that they could only express themselves like this.

It scrambled up, dipping it's head to once again kiss him. These were gentle, tender and the deadly being it was kissing allowed it. In fact the more they kissed the harder The Red Pyramid cried. It was his lament now.  
His existence wasn't something he usually thought about. He was typically content to be menacing and seek his pleasure, chase the endorphins of pain and pleasure. 

But Valtiel made him feel.


End file.
